


Learning to love

by Firewolf107



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Characters as Humans, Angel Wings, Children, Demons, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Growing Up, M/M, Magic, Multi, Potions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewolf107/pseuds/Firewolf107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babies</p><p>Potions</p><p>Angels</p><p>Demons</p><p>Kagami Taiga a basketball idiot who loves food just as much is tasked with one of the worst order's ever but hey whoever said life was easy was clearly mistaken... mix in super natural creatures and life is simply quite impossible.</p><p>'Are you serious right now....'</p><p>'Pick me up Taiga now...'</p><p>'Crap...'</p><p>(Hiatus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damage Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copyright © 2016 by Firewolf107. All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in the case of brief quotations embodied in critical reviews and certain other noncommercial uses permitted by copyright law. For permission requests, write to the publisher.
> 
> Hey. This is my first time writing on Archive although I've been reading funny stories for ages and now i want a try. I picked Kuroko no Baskue because its is one of my favorite anime to read about on Archive and also i love the anime and manga omg so i had to just write about it.  
> Re-written the whole Chapter so re-read please xx  
> Hope you enjoy xx

Kagami Taiga can be described as a simple guy, he was affectionately called a basketball idiot by anyone who knew him. His very essence lived and breathed for the sport, his passion so bright it warmed anyone who watched him play. There was only one thing that ignited the same fire in Kagami like basketball did and that was cooking.

Usually Kagami was clueless in most things but when it came of course to basketball and cooking he excelled highly and his food was much appreciated by everyone particularly the Generation of Miracles. Now the miracles were a group of young boys consisting of the Copy Cat Kise Ryouta, the Formidable Shooting Guard Midorima Shintarou, the Power Forward and former Ace Aomine Daiki, the Giant Centre Murasakibara Atsushi, the Terrifying Captain Akashi Seijuro and of course Kagami’s partner the Shadow and Phantom Sixth man of the Generation of Miracles Kuroko Tetsuya.

Now venturing back, this certain story takes place in Seirin’s gym where a huge argument is brewing between seven teenage boys.

“I said Bakagami that you have no actual brains; which results in you not being able to play basketball as you have beaten me only once in all this time we have been playing. Some Light you are, I feel sorry for Testu”

A dark-skinned teenager with striking navy blue hair and eyes to match scoffed as he finished his statement.

“What did you fucking say you stupid Ahomine, I swear I going to murder you and put everyone out of their misery by ending your useless existence”

A tall tanned teenager with duel toned hair and fiery eyes to match responded to the jibe, hand grappling at the others shirt; face near the others snarling with loathing.

"Mou can you guys please stop fighting and let us just go, we are gonna miss the movie and I really want to see it-ssu”

A blonde-haired boy with golden molten eyes whined as he pouted looking very much like a fluffy golden retriever.

“This is ludicrous, you idiots are as bad as each other; continuously fighting over useless stuff nanodayo and would you stop eating for goodness sake you are getting crumbs everywhere”

A green haired boy with delicately taped up fingers says pushing his rectangle glasses over emerald eyes.

The purple haired giant who was the recipient of that last comment finally looked up from his snacks huffing in the process as he begins to complain.

“But Mido-chan they have been arguing for ages now and I’m hungry~”

A crimson haired boy just sighs as he watches the fight shaking his head in the process, ruby eyes shining with great annoyance yet a glint of amusement lingered in his eyes.

“Maybe I should just switch out and see if the other Akashi will come out and end this for good”

A small baby blue haired boy silently shakes his head at the comment as he watches his two lights grappling at each othrt.

“I do not think that would be wise Akashi-kun, he would properly end up killing them both. Even though that would end the problem at hand, it would inconvenience me and my team as I would be short of a Light and it wouldn’t be fair on the Tōō team losing Aomine-kun as well”

“Maybe that’s why Mummy and Daddy left you all alone in that big penthouse apartment by yourself; they didn’t want to see your stupid face and automatically be disappointed at the sight” Aomine sneered.

Jerking back at the comment made by the navy haired boy, Kagami’s eyes widened as the words sunk in and clenching his fists he fought to control himself as his ruby eyes hazed over with anger making Aomine laugh at him.

“Aww is little Bakagami actually getting upset about me talking about mummy and daddy. I can just bet you they are so disappointed with such a hopeless son like you, who can barely do anything but humiliate himself. Always falling, always stumbling, always reckless, pretty much a waste of space. Tell me Kagami how the hell are you even functioning right now?”

At the last comment Kise who was wary of the situation at hand let out a small laugh at the last comment making Kagami whirl around in fury with narrowed eyes making Kise place his hands in front him palms facing forward as he chuckled nervously at the fierce look the red-haired was giving him.

“It is kind of true though Kagamicchi, you are always stumbling and falling in our matches nowadays. You could always just be losing that immense that talent of yours, might wanna check that out right Aominecchi” Kise joked joining Aomine in his laughter.

“Kise-kun and Aomine-Kun, please do not anger Kagami-kun anymore than possible, you are going too far now”

A quiet voice belonging to Kuroko rang out in the gymnasium making the dark-skinned male turn his body towards Kuroko.

“Oh, come off it Tetsu, even you know he is a fucking basketball idiot. He is so thick-skinned any insults that you throw won’t even affect him because he knows that it’s true. Don’t act like you never use his fear of dogs against him all the time. Isn’t it funny to see a big muscled basketball player running away screaming from such a tiny dog”

Turning his head towards Akashi, Kuroko’s shoulders began to shake with silent laughter as memories of Kagami running away from Nigou occupied his mind. Seeing Kuroko fall apart in laughter Akashi started to chuckle his mind going to the same place as Kuroko’s. Kagami was thoroughly humiliated, his face burning and his temper threatening to blow it’s top. He turned in the direction of Murasakibara but his eyes filled with shock as the purple haired boy was already facing him an unusual smirk on his face.

Staring straight at Murasakibara with his unusual smirk he missed Kise giving the purple haired a flashy wink which made the giant chuckle slightly and stand up even taller that he towered over Kagami.

“Kaga-chin is actually really dumb I mean have you seen his grades, they are so bad even an elementary school kid would laugh at him and on top of that he is a basketball idiot. The only redeeming quality he has going for him is that he surprisingly is a good cook. Maybe that’s why we keep him around, his only purpose is to be our personal chef”

Scoffing Midorima turned his nose as his fixed his glasses, a wicked glint shining in his eyes as he started to catch onto the little game that was being tossed around the room.

“I don’t know why we even waste our time with Bakagami here when he only causes problems for us that can easily be avoided”

Taking a break from laughing Akashi turned to Kagami with a straight face even though inside he wanted to burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.

“It is quite true what everyone says about you and don’t even try to deny anything. Basketball idiot should just be plastered on your forehead as a warning sign for anyone who has the unfortunate luck of meeting you”

Hardly hearing the laughter encasing him; making his chest tighten as tears flowed down from his eyes wetting his cheeks as his whole body shook with the force to keep the vomit threatening to leave his stomach. Observing the tears Aomine kept taunting the red-haired boy by laughing even louder and insulting him more.

“Can’t even support Tetsu”

“Losing his talent”

‘Only purpose is to serve us’

“Basketball idiot”

“Always causing problems”

Kagami’s vision swam as his breath came out in short gasps; their words coming at him like swords and stabbing his heart endlessly, each with more force than the last. He looked up at his so called ‘friends’ when his eyes zeroed in on his best friend Kuroko who was still silently laughing.

Abruptly, Aomine’s face was so close to his own that he could feel the hot breath of the dark-skinned teenager hitting his face that it made him so sick that he nearly gagged. But not because it reeked but because of how infuriating the boy in front of him was.

“Oh, look even your so called best friend and Shadow is standing in the corner laughing at how pathetic you look, now isn’t that a happy sight to see”

Aomine’s confidence shined through his words as that infuriating smirk that only appeared on his face when he knew he was winning was all it took for Kagami to lose his head. He felt the anger lick his body as the blood underneath his body bubbled and like a volcano he erupted. With one hard swing his hand connected with the navy haired boy’s cheek with a loud clap hushing all sound in the room.

Everyone stood deathly silent bodies frozen and a look of shock plastered on their faces except Aomine who was staring at the ground a look of puzzlement on his face. Even the emotionless Kuroko has his usually blank eyes filled with some unknown emotion; mouth open in a perfect O. Dropping his hand that was burning red from the force Kagami could only look at Aomine who stared back, hand held to his burning cheek; eyes widened in shock while the look of puzzlement stayed planted firmly on his face.

‘Kagamicchi I- ‘Holding his hand up, he stopped Kise from finishing his sentence as he straightened his back and walked to the bench bending down to grab his jacket and bag. Pulling out his phone and unlocking it, he scrolled down before stopping at a name. Pressing down on the call icon he lifted it up to his ear and let it ring.

“Moshi Moshi” A tired feminine voice rang out from the phone a yawn coming after the greeting.

“Yo Nadeshiko meet me at my place right now, I need you to also stay over as well so inform the rent’s you know they won’t mind please would you do this for me?”

Kagami began to talk and nod at what the girl on the phone was talking about.

“But aren’t you with your friends right now?”

Laughing out loud Kagami turned his body to face the Generation of Miracles as he began to talk again.

“Friends don’t be fucking ridiculous Shiko, I don’t have any friends except for you don’t you know that. Oh, you meant those pretentious bastards who think they are better than anyone else. How could we be friends? Now let’s be serious here Shiko. I really thought maybe they had dropped their attitudes after the winter cup but today I saw the truth. Oh well shame on me for giving them a chance and believing in them, even the one who said he wanted to put me on top of the basketball world was liar. Now that I think about it he was the worst one out of the bunch”

By this point the Generation of the Miracles had shrunk back at the harshness of Kagami’s voice even the great Emperor Akashi couldn’t help but flinch at the judgement thrown at him. Kuroko took the most damage even staggering a few steps back as Kagami had personally just insulted him by throwing his precious words back at his face. Laughing Kagami finally said his goodbyes and hung up the phone. Slipping his phone away he began to walk towards the exit, possessions in hand when a small pale hand pulling on his jacket stopped him. Looking down, he tilted his head as he stared back at Kuroko looking up at him with those big blue eyes.

“Kagami-kun, where are you going can we please just ta- “

Using the same action to stop Kise from talking, he turned around to face Kuroko. Stepping close to the smaller boy he bent down and very gently trailed one tanned finger his cheek feeling it tremble. Smiling brightly Kagami's face adopted a sincere look that not only caused Kuroko to breathe in with relief but the others too except for Akashi whose shoulders tensed at the weird vibe coming from the red-haired boy.

“Kuroko, don’t be so foolish, you dare to touch me again and I won’t hesitate to drop kick your ass to the ground. It’s the least you deserve and it would be a rewarding sight to see, please try me so I watch your worthless ass plummet to the floor”

Still bent he pressed a soft kiss on Kuroko’s cheek that sent a shiver through the smaller boys’ body. Feeling the shiver Kagami’s fake act disappeared as a dark smirk appeared on his face and he chuckled. Straightening up, he looked at Kuroko who seemed to be was stock still not only from Kagami’s words but by the small kiss that seared his whole body. Grinning fiercely Kagami winked and like a puppet on a string the smaller boy’s body swayed and would have dropped to the floor if Akashi had not caught him in time. Hearing sniffling, Akashi’s eyes enlarged as he looked down at the body in his arms. Kuroko’s eyes were littered with tears as they streaked down his cheeks at an increasing pace.

‘Aww is little baby Tetsu crying well my job is done, see you everyone and I hope you have a great day. I know I definitely will’

Sniggering the red-haired boy twirled around and left the gym with a huge bang. The only thing that could be heard was the quiet sniffling coming from Kuroko.

“What the fuck was that all about, that stupid bastard fucked with Tetsu’s feelings and then went ahead and laughed in his face. I’m gonna knock some goddamn sense into him and make him apologise right now”

Making his way to the door, he was about to open it when Kise stopped him in his place shaking his head.

“Stop it, you’ve done enough damage Aominecchi, we all have”

“Fuck, I didn’t mean to go that far, it was only a joke but I just couldn’t stop fucking talking and now look at this shit” Shoving Kise’s hand off his shoulder Aomine walked away from the group to stand in a secluded part of the gym.

Looking down in guilt, the air was tense for the Generation of Miracles as the weight of their words and actions finally dawned on them. Still sniffling Kuroko stood up with the help of Akashi but his body held no strength as he ended slumping back on the floor a burst of guilt hitting him like a wave. Burrowing his head in his hands, his shoulders began to shake as small sobs mixed with whimpers were heard.

“We really fucked this up, didn’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the first chapter with a hell of a lot of drama. What will happened to Kagami and the Gom on the next chapter. I will update when i can.
> 
> Sorry to say but I have made the Gom even nastier than before and I love it because the way Kagami retaliates is so different but there is a reason for that  
>  
> 
> Love you guys x


	2. What goes around, comes around...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry, I've been so busy. I recently just got back to uni and the swarm of the assignments and performances hit me so hard i wasn't able to sit down and upload. But here i am writing this Chapter for you instead of doing work lol. Here is the second Chapter, Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think

Leaning back against the gym door, Kagami pressed one large hand to his racing heart as he tried to calm himself down. It was so strange how everything had gone downhill so fast, it was almost like remnants of a bad nightmare. Hearing heavy footsteps coming closer to the door spun the red hair into motion. In one move he grabbed his bag that had fallen and walked towards the entrance of the school in two seconds. Walking down the unusually quiet road, he began to ponder on what had exactly transpired between the 7 boys. Hearing their mocking words had cut like a bitch but watching Kuroko laugh at him with no care in the world struck the last nail in the coffin. Of course, Kagami was angry and he had every right to be but he didn’t know he could be that vindictive. As soon as Kuroko had pulled on his jacket sleeve, something just exploded inside him taking over his body automatically. He felt his body move, his felt his facial expressions shift and he heard the pure venom in the words he spoke yet he couldn’t control his body.

Like hell he tried to fight but the more energy he used the less successful he was and so with no way out he painfully gave up and watched the situation spiral out of control at the back of his own head. He had been so seductive towards Kuroko but he felt so powerful and in charge. Toying with his best friend had ignited a small fire that Kagami would never confess in public but he liked the feeling more than he cared to admit. Turning a sharp corner, the tall redhead failed to notice someone walking deliberately in front of until the point of collision. Thrown of his course, Kagami was thrown back and started falling towards the hard-cold ground. Two tired for his reflexes to kick in, Kagami let himself go limp with a sigh preparing himself for the pain when a flash of sliver passed by the corner of his eye.

With a slight thud, the redhead was cushioned by a hard chest as strong stable arms circled around his middle stopping his ultimate demise from happening. Feeling a huge surge of warmth from the other person; Kagami looked up eyes squinting to be thrown off by mesmerising light silver hair that shined in the sun and matching silver eyes so deep just one glance would make any sane man drop everything and swear loyalty straight away. With a deep frown imprinted on his face, he continued to stare at the red haired in his arms that was still staring at the enthralling being who had just caught and saved him from a painful fall.

The silver haired man who was still staring intensely at Kagami watched his mouth begin to open and quickly swooped down pressing his lips against surprisingly soft ones. Shuddering at the soft pressure on his lips, the red-haired inhaled the earthy smell as he pressed himself closer, mind whirring as zips of desire warmed his body. Looping his arms around the man’s neck he turned his head to the side and returned the kiss. Smirking at how willing the basket player was the sliver haired man deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping out and licking the others bottom lip. With a low groan Kagami opened his mouth and the other man thrust his tongue in causing a low whine to emit from the back of Kagami’s throat. Pulling Kagami upright, the stranger pressed his body against the red head’s as he continued his assault on Kagami’s mouth. The overload of sensations was about to undo the power forward. The press of the man’s strong body against his, his tongue exploring every canvas in his mouth while his hands were caressing his body was about to make Kagami lose the little bit of control he still had left. About to give up his control and sink even deeper in the stranger’s warmth, an overwhelming dizziness took over his body.

Ripping his mouth away, Kagami panted harshly as his vision blurred. Pushing himself away from the intense grip the power forward swayed from side to side as he struggled to keep his eyes open as a pounding headache started in the side of his head. Jerking himself straight, the red head realised that was a big mistake as the taste of acid travelled to the back of his throat. Putting his hand over his mouth, he tried hard not to gag as his stomach turned over and his chest tightened, heart racing.

“W-what did youuu doo to mee?”

Hiccupping, Kagami swayed as his body started to give out on him. His eyes were on their last legs as his vision was nearly all black. Stumbling, the red-head tripped not knowing where he was going and began to fall head first towards the road; a painful accident once again waiting for him if not for the beautiful stranger catching the red head around the waist once again pulling him back into his broad chest that no longer than 5 seconds ago, Kagami was attached to. Struggling in the man’s unbelievably strong grip, the power forward flung his head to the side and for one simple minute his vision became so clear and sharp it was incredible. He could see everything; every little detail that he normally wouldn’t pay attention to was heightened. He could see a bird feeding its children in the tree, a tiny bug crawling back and forth on a bright green leaf, he could see what the couple across the street in the restaurant had ordered as if he was right next to them himself. Turning slightly to the park, he watched a man sit down on a bench and bring out a smartphone, automatically his eyes zoomed in and he started reading the message which consisted of how he would like a woman named Akemi to sit on his-.

Face twisting in disgust, Kagami turned his head away from the message as his eyes surveyed everything in such clear detail. Focusing so much on the sense of sight, the redhead failed to recognise that all his other senses had sharpened as well. Hearing a loud wail, Kagami jerked and hissed as the noise vibrated in his ear. Swivelling around he searched for the sound when his eyes caught onto a young woman walking down the street two roads away as the small baby in the pram wailed out for attention. Staring at the baby the red-head couldn’t believe he could hear the babies cries so clearly as if he was the one holding the pram himself. Suddenly a barrel of sounds invaded his ears making him wince as people chatting, cell phones ringing, cars honking and birds singing continued to assault his sensitive hearing. Kagami started to panic as the pain from his ears began to radiate to his head at an alarming pace. Struggling but succeeding the red-head began to take deep breathes through his nose as his wound-up body began to relax when an assortment of smells smacked into him making him choke on air. The smell of fried food cooking went straight to his stomach which let out an embarrassing rumble resulting in the strange man behind to start chuckling which the red-head chose to ignore as he took another deep breath. The rush of perfume, the subtle scent of Sakura trees, the floating smell of left over incense and the wafting smell of the rain that stuck to the whole city infiltrated his senses making him smile as they warmed his whole body. Laughing Kagami felt invincible with his heightened senses; for a minute Kagami began to feel like one of those superheroes he used to worship back in America.

Turning around, Kagami was about to ask the man what the hell was going on with his body when stomach pains accompanied with dizziness smashed into him so hard that the power forward’s body crumbled forward, a strong arm stopping him from reaching the cold pavement. Gagging over the arm, Kagami’s breathing sped up as he tried to fight off everything that attacked his physique. It was like he was frozen staring at an army as they attacked him, whispering words of despair and revenge, ripping him apart slowly each venomous cut sliced with precision. Digging his blunt nails into the silver-haired man’s arm, the red haired didn’t notice the small whispers that slipped out of the other man’s mouth as the pressure in his head rose with a vengeance a shrill ringing in his ears intensifying to an all-time high.

Eyes rolling back, Kagami’s body went limp as he lost the last of his strength his body slumping over the strange man’s arm. Looking down at the red-head the stranger pulled Kagami’s body upright and in one quick movement; the power-forwards cheek was pressed against a chiselled chest, one sturdy arm wrapped around his back pulling the red-heads tired body into his own while the other supported Kagami’s drooping legs. Half unconscious Kagami couldn’t even complain about the way he was being carried as he was submerged into total darkness when he heard a distinct sound that made his body twitch in recognition. He knew this voice, it was a voice that no man could ever forget; a soft-spoken voice that could easily be forgotten yet made you pay attention. He could already imagine the picture in his foggy mind. A small pink mouth opening with a shy smile attached to it as hazel eyes gleamed with childlike innocence but the red-head knew better than that. That behind those big hazel eyes lay a subtle tone of mischief that went unnoticed if you didn’t look close enough.

Forcing his eyes open with much protest from his body, Kagami got one glance of chestnut hair blowing gently in the wind as a figure walked slowly towards him. Opening his mouth, he uttered one word before his body finally gave out and he blacked out.

"Nadeshiko?"

Feeling Kagami fully relax in his arms, the man looked down to see the red-head lightly snoring face curled inwards like a cat. Hearing a small musical laugher, the silver-haired man slowly looked up facing the figure. Looking up and down at the young woman’s form the man grinned as he took in long chestnut hair that tumbled all the way to her waist, bright hazel eyes magnified by black rim glasses and delicate pale white skin that was slightly marred with blemishes due to puberty but that did nothing to take away her beauty. The woman wore a simple knee-length flower dress that hid her figure and black flats. She looked like a simple 16-year human girl to the man but the slight tease of authority that drifted from her fixed the man’s attention to only her. Lifting her lips into a small grin the girl winked as her form started to change. Her long chestnut hair blended into a deep ruby red with brown tips that reached her waist. Pale white skin transformed into tan skin filled with black markings all over her body. The simple summer dress was exchanged for a blinding white dress that fell to her feet and snuggly wrapped round her figure. She would look almost innocent if not for the dress accentuating her figure, while a slit on the side rose all the way to her thigh exposing it every time she walked. Small gold chains looped around tan arms like snakes slithering and hissing waiting for their master’s command. Not only were her arms adorned with gold but so were her wrists, neck, ears and ankles. She looked like a mighty queen but the sliver haired-man knew she was more than that. Lips painted a deep red curled up into a satisfied smirk as the woman finally opened her eyes showcasing deep red eyes; the pupil encased with solid gold with little tendrils spreading to her whole eye.

_She is such a tease_. The man’s thoughts trailed off as the girl walked closer to him one spilt eyebrow raised as if she heard his comment inside his head and he wouldn’t be surprised if she did. As soon as she was close enough to him, six wings sprouted from her back spreading around her each one a different colour that glimmered in the sun. Standing right in front of him her red hair blowing in the wind, the silver haired man chuckled as he stared at the powerful creature in front of him more deadly than Death himself.

“So, my love, what is the plan now?”

Lifting a hand, the woman touched the man’s cheek who automatically snuggled into it. Grinning her body began to glow a blinding white as her eyes lit up with mischief making the man’s muscles visibly tighten at the mischievous look on her face.

_She is a true goddess ready to destroy anything in her path._ He pondered to himself as he stared back at into those shining ruby eyes. Hearing a sigh, he glanced down at the sleeping human being in his arms who was letting out soft whines in his sleep, body continually shifting in the mans arms.

_You just had to befriend Nadeshiko of all people didn’t you little human? Of course, man is made from God but his very essence, spirit and power dwells in every tiny cell inside her. She is everything to him since my father rebelled against him, she is beautiful and my mate_

Blinking at his abrupt thoughts, the man slightly blushed as Nadeshiko still holding his cheek tilted her head confused at first at the warmth she was feeling before understanding where his thoughts were. Giggling she placed her other hand on his face directing his face to hers gazing into his stunning silver eyes. Leaning in she placed a light kiss on his lips causing the boy to let out a small purr in content which made her smile eyes bursting with love and longing for the boy in front of her.

“You have done well Fuzen, you have pleased me greatly” Hearing those words whispered to him, her breath caressing his lips, her skin still in contact with his made his eyes go black with lust for her. Wanting to reach out for her, he tightened his arms around the human in his arms as a bid for control of his libido. Noticing his urge to touch her, the red-haired woman beamed as she continued to gaze at the perfect creation made for only her.

“My demon prince be patient for me, you how my father is. After all the feud between father and Lucifer have been going on for centuries now. It’s funny how connected we are my demon prince, it’s like we are almost family” Chuckling at that comment Fuzen leaned in towards his mate placing his forehead against hers with a soft sigh. “It’s not almost family my sweet we are family, you know father still doesn’t know about our relationship and I guarantee when he does he will send spouts of hell fire at me”

Sniggering the young girl looked away from her mate, her amused demeanour turning serious in a split second.

“Do not worry about it, I shall convince father that you are the only man for me and I will have no other. Of course, it will be difficult since there is slight animosity between them but with the gift I have for him, I know father will be delighted with regaining back what he thought to have lost forever”

Looking down at the sleeping human cuddled up in Fuzen’s strong arms, the young girl reached out and slowly started to stroke Kagami’s cheeks pleased at the red-head’s response who began to nuzzle her hand like a kitten.

“I’ve finally found him, after all this time and I swear on my life I won’t let him go. You know how important he is to me and especially to father. You do know who he is right? “Nodding Fuzen observed Kagami who was slightly purring and nuzzling in his arms. Lifting his head, his eyes clashed with ruby eyes determined and just by staring into those eyes once again he fell in love with the being in front of him.

"Are you prepared my love?”

“Yes”

Walking back and forth, Kise’s sneakers made a light tapping noise on the floor; his thoughts jumbled from the heated words and surprising actions that occurred previously. Hearing a curse, Kise turned his head to see Aomine ranting to himself about how he was going to beat Kagami up for making Testu cry as he stood behind Kuroko who was sitting on the gymnasium floor arms wrapped around his knees expressionless eyes lifeless staring blankly in front of him so still that he resembled a statue. In front of Testu stood Akashi whispering harshly on the phone, giving out orders out to find Kagami as soon as possible while at the same time muttering to himself something about finding his lucky red scissors. Eyes surveying the room, golden orbs fell upon the last two boys left in the multi-coloured bunch. He watched as Murasakibara sat on a bench, staring at the floor, muscles bunched and posture tight. Astonishingly he held no snack in his hands showing how affected he was by the situation. Standing near him was Midorima who looked unaffected by everything but observing him Kise could see his bandaged hands were clenched tightly into fists while his emerald eyes were slightly glassy.

Growling out loud, Kise’s head swivelled back to the side that Aomine occupied as everyone else jumped stunned by the sudden interruption. Only Kuroko stayed in the same position ignoring the sound.

“Stupid Bakagami, how dare he hurt Tetsu like that! What kind of fucking light is he to go around saying shit like that to his supposed best friend. When I see him, I should skin him alive for being such an idiot”

Silently watching Aomine, he could see how his old teammate was beating himself up for his comments to Kagami. He knew how hard this situation was hitting the navy-haired boy, it just reminded him of dark days in middle school when he lost all hope for basketball and life in general. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, the blonde-haired man walked up to Aomine who was still muttering quietly and wrapped his arm around his tense shoulder making the brown boy jump in surprise looking up with watery eyes as an emotion only classified as hatred coursed through his eyes before he looked down trying to shield his eyes from the blonde. Smiling sadly Kise rummaged in his pockets before his hand finally emerged with a white folded handkerchief and with careful movements began to softly wipe the tears that Aomine so bravely tried to hide away from him.

“Stop crying Aominecchi you will get ill and we don’t want our number 1 star to be Ill, right?” Hearing no response to his little joke the blonde sighed and tightened his grip on Aomine’s shoulders.

"Don’t worry Akashicchi will find Kagamicchi soon and once we have him in front of us we can all sit down, do some talking and apologise and finally work things out. You kind of did start this whole stupid thing but you aren’t alone, all of us in this room and including Kagami contributed and we- “

Kise broke off his sentence as flashes of the comments he made to Kagami passed making his chest twist uncomfortably but after a minute he pulled his lips into a bright smile, fake but he had to seem like he was in control for now.

“All of us were in the wrong here, some stupid and hurtful things were said but we are all friends and that means we can resolve this situation. I just know once we talk to Kagami and apologise everything will go back to normal” Staring at Kise with a blank face, Aomine abruptly snorted as Kise blinked at him bewildered at the action.

“Thanks pretty boy, you are right but that was pretty sappy”

“Hey!”

Smiling slightly Aomine’s face began to light up which made Kise smile at his navy-haired friend who seemed to be in better spirits.

“You know that Kurokocchi forgave you, right?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Aomine looked away from the blonde as Kise sighed in frustration at his ex-teammate who seemed to withdraw into himself again.

“Aomine, Kuroko let go of the past as soon as he and Kagami knocked you off your pedestal. I know It’s hard to see him like this because of what you guys have been through but he is strong and stubborn, this won’t get him down for long so stop looking backwards and move forward because beforehand you were such an assho- “Kise was cut off from his rambling by an elbow forcing its way into his side making him wince. Automatically the fake tears and complaints began but Aomine just shook his head as a grin made its way onto his face.

Stopping his complaints, he watched his friends face transform into that grin and he laughed, golden eyes glittering with unadulterated happiness. Looking behind him, he saw everyone staring at him with small smiles lingering on their lips the tension surrounding the room slowly ebbing away. Kuroko who before was in his own world, stood up with a small sniffle and walked until he was in front of Kise and with no warning brought his arms around Kise holding on tightly.

“Thank you Kise-kun for that for once you sounded very smart, I’m proud of you”

“Kurokocchi why are you so mean to me…”

A small laugh was heard in the room and confirming it was Kuroko, Kise looked down at his chest to see Kuroko’s face lit up and laughing and that was all it took for Kise to burst into giggles. Hearing those two-laughing set everyone off filling the room with laughter. As the 6 boys laughed they felt much lighter as if a huge burden had been lifted.

“Thank you for that Kise-kun”

Looking up the smaller man nodded his head to the golden-haired boy before laying his head back against his chest.

“No problem-ssu!”

The teens too wrapped in the world of laughter failed to notice two shadows watching the scene blank expressions painted on their faces. One shadow turned to whisper to the other causing a small chuckle to slip out as it stared down at an unconscious Kagami between them. Smirking one of the shadow’s bent down to brush its fingers through red-hair still staring at the scene in front of them before they blurred and disappeared with a murmur that wafted through the room unnoticed.

“Game on”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was surprisingly interesting, I actually had no idea what i was writing. I was just thinking of ideas and letting my fingers flow onto the keyboard. Its getting very intense and i hope you again enjoyed it.  
> Thanks guys for the support love you all x


	3. 1 hour Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back!!!! Whoop whop, I literally want to say a huge thank you for the comments and kudos and amazing support that you guys have been given me! You literally are my inspiration and i love you guys so much, I am currently listening to My Chemical Romance another inspiration for writing this Chapter. I hope you enjoy and hold on tight as the story really takes over.  
> Enjoy!! xx

Kuroko Pov

Kuroko wiped his eyes from the tears that trailed down his cheeks as his chest that felt like a stone was crushing it was light with relief. He sighed and looked around at everyone laughing; their happy expressions shining brightly on their faces making the room light up and feel warm.

All of a sudden, Kuroko feel a dark presence fill up the warm atmosphere, crushing it with a chilling air that was so cold that the hairs at the back of his head stood up in alert looking for the cause of disturbance. Kuroko’s blank blue eyes caught the sneak peak of a shadow at the edge of his vision as it rushed past him, making his clothes fly up so slightly as Kuroko’s eyes uncharacteristically widened with surprise. He whipped his head eyes searching widely for any source of life form that wasn’t himself or the Gom.

Akashi with his sharp eyes noticed Kuroko looking around widely and narrowed his head ‘There’s something wrong with Kuroko, he doesn’t act like a headless chicken. He usually has a cool head on his shoulders’ Akashi thought to himself as he walked to Kuroko and laid his hand on the shorter boy who flinched from the contact.

‘Kuroko what is wrong with you, you seem freaked out for some reason. You’re losing your composure take a deep breath and calm down; do not alert the others as you know they will freak out’ Kuroko doing as Akashi said took a deep breath; relaxed his shoulders and cleared his mind of all the thoughts he just had.

He turned back to Akashi, his eyes that were uncharacteristically wide open had returned to his normal shape, the blankness appearing back making it seem like it had never left his eyes and all was the same. Kuroko turned to Akashi and gave him a small head nod in his direction.

‘Arigato Akashi-kun’ Kuroko said politely but there was an underlying sense of gratitude that lingered with this words. Hearing this Akashi just smiled at Kuroko and nodded back in acknowledgment. Suddenly Kuroko felt his body be lifted and then crushed to another; he got a mouthful of golden hair in his eyes as his face was rubbed against another at a very high speed.

‘Kurokocchi, talk to me more mou!’ Kise said still rubbing his face on Kuroko’s as fake tears fell from his eyes in a dramatic way. Kuroko sighed and wiggled his left hand out of Kise’s death grip and gave him a good punch in the side which made Kise groan out in pain and let go of him. Kuroko who tumbled out of the blonde idiot’s grasp was about to hit the floor when a brown hand went and grabbed Kuroko by the scruff of his neck and held him like a rag doll.

‘Baka, Testu doesn’t want your happy go lucky germs all over him’ A low velvety voice sounded above Kuroko’s head as he swerved his eyes upwards making contact with dark blue eyes staring down at him accompanied with that always knowing smirk.

‘Mou, Aominecchi stop hogging Tetsu so much it’s my time. He loves me more than you the Ganguro idiot’ Kise said haughtily and stuck his tongue out lifting one of his golden eyes down to make a comical face taunting Aomine.

Aomine hearing the words and seeing the face started to get a red tick on the side of his face, ‘Teme… who you calling a ganguro!’ Aomine put Kuroko down lightly and ruffled his head with a smile on his face.

‘Excuse me Testu, I’m just going to beat a blonde idiot up’ And with those words he shot up and charged at Kise as the blonde boy let out a squeak and was quick to run away from the navy haired boy that was charging towards him. Kise let out a laugh and kept hollering insults as the pair ran all around the basketball court like kids. Kuroko lips slightly turned upwards which of course Akashi noticed making him slightly shake his head and chuckle as the ridiculous acts.

The rest of the miracles watched the two run, trip and then start to wrestle with small smiles painted on their faces. Kuroko pocket started to vibrate from his phone as he blinks and flips it only to see a number that he did not recognise. With slightly narrowed eyes he pressed the green button and took a deep breath about to answer the call.

‘Moshi moshi’ Kuroko responded and listened to the other person on the line shuffle around and then silence. Confused Kuroko blinked as his mind whirred with possibilities of who was on the phone. Was it a prank? A wrong number? Kuroko couldn’t decide so he tried talking once again to the mysterious person.

‘Shitsurei desu ga, dochira sama desu ka’ Kuroko asked again and the person on the other end shuffled once again and then became quiet. As Kuroko was about to cut the call a silky voice came out of the phone as if predicting Kuroko’s actions.

‘Kuroko Tetsuya, you and your friends have one hour to get to Kagami Taiga’s place. If you fail to get here in the hour your friend will die by our hands. Wakarimasu ka?’ Kuroko hearing this froze as his eyes once again widened to twice the size and his heart started to beat unnaturally fast.

‘Are you hearing me Kuroko Tetsuya’ Swallowing the large lump in his throat as his hand shook he took a deep breath and responded ‘Wakarimasen’ Kuroko’s voice still monotone held a hint of shakiness in it.

The phone suddenly burst into laughter and then Kuroko heard one of the most terrifying sounds screech past the phone into his ears as his whole body shook with fear. It was Kagami-kun screaming for his life, his screams so heart wrenching and horrible begging for Kuroko to help him.

‘Kuroko help me! Please I beg of you and you know I don’t usually beg, help me now, they are going to kill me this isn’t a joke. I’m serious if you don’t hurry and help me they will actually end my life without a care! Please save me I don’t want to die ARRRGHHH!!’ At those words Kuroko dropped his phone as his mind went blank and his senses dulled. He couldn’t see anything only shadows and colours and his ears were resonating a ringing sound like a scream. He dropped to the floor clutching his head as pain erupted in his head and a small scream ripped out of his throat causing everyone to turn and rush over him. Kuroko felt fluttering’s of hands all over his body as his mind whirred and whirled with thoughts.

‘cchi! rokocchi! Kurokocchi!’ Suddenly Kuroko was ripped from his thoughts by the calling of his name and he blinked his eyes at the image of a worried Kise crying real tears as he stared down at him terrified.

‘Kurokocchi are you okay?!’ Kuroko ignoring the question looked around, his eyes settling on Akashi, Aomine and Midorima crowded around something that he presumed would be the phone he dropped. ‘Why did I drop it and how did I end up on the floor’’ Kuroko thought then the memories of the phone call burst through his mind and he jumped up but suddenly swayed from the intense head rush and would have fallen back if a certain giant had not caught him.

‘Kuro-chin be careful; don’t move anymore we were worried about you. You suddenly started screaming and holding your head in pain. Are you okay?’ Murasakibara asked concern pooling in the lazy giant’s eyes. Unexpectedly Kuroko felt his feet leave the floor and before he realised it Murasakibara had picked him in a princess style. Annoyed Kuroko started to struggle but one look of sternness and determination that would never have made his way into the purples eyes made him give up and resign his fate ‘Mursakaibara must be really be worried, if he’s acting mature and determined’

‘Murasakibara take me to them please’ Kuroko pleaded his eyes widening of that of an innocent child. Huffing Murasakibara did that while muttering how it was unfair for ‘Kuro-chin to do those adorable eyes’. Reaching there Kuroko cleared his throat making 6 eyes snap to look at him, glances ranging from worried to anger.

Akashi passed the phone back to Kuroko swiftly, whilst Kuroko gave a look of confusion prompting Akashi explain ‘She will only talk to you, put it on loudspeaker’ Doing so Kuroko with wary in his voice answered the phone ‘Moshi moshi’

‘Aaah you are back; you understand now the situation Kuroko Tetsuya’ At those words Kuroko’s eyes widened as he understood the words of the strange woman.

‘Y-You did this to me’

‘Hai, I did and I can do so much, if you and your friends don’t get here in an hour then your precious light will perish. Got it?’ Kuroko swallowed harshly as Murasakibara arms tightened around his body. Looking around at everyone’s faces that slowly started to colour with anger, he made his decision on the situation that was thrusted on him.

‘Hai’ Kuroko voice came out cracking in in two; the woman let out a giggle that surrounded the while gym.

‘Perfect, your hour starts at 6 o’clock tonight. Its 12pm right now so you have a while to make a game plan, I just can’t wait see all of you what you come up with to get your lil friend back. Good luck Kuroko Testuya, bai bai’ The phone then cut off and all that was left was silence as everyone was still and quiet but it didn’t take long for the silence to broken down

‘What the fuck! They’ve kidnapped Kagami now and what do they want. Ransom? This is fucking ridiculous’ Aomine burst his face flushed with anger as he paced up and down. Midorima sighed as he rubbed his head ‘What are we going to do Akashi’ the green haired turned his question to the red haired boy.

Akashi turned and looked at Kuroko ‘Tell me what she told you beforehand Testuya’ Hearing his first name Kuroko looked up and gasped to see a golden eye replacing its original ruby eye. He knew he had to talk before this Akashi otherwise there would be hell to pay and he wasn’t in the mood for any punishment.

Stumbling with the words to say he opened his mouth’ I got an unknown call and when I answered it, there was only silence so I tried again and that woman’s voice appeared and basically told me that we had an hour to get to Kagami-kun’s place before they-‘ Kuroko cut himself off as he closed his eyes ‘before they killed him’ Hearing this a small gasp was heard from the group as Akashi narrowed his eyes and nodded his head for Kuroko to continue ‘Then they put Kagami on the phone and he kept begging me to help him and then he started to scream which was so horrible; it was like they were torturing him so badly. Afterwards I saw nothing as my vision and hearing were cut and this horrible pain started in my head, it felt like someone was ripping into my brain playing with it pulling it into two’ Remembering Kuroko started to shake and burrowed his head in Mursakaibara’s chest and started to shiver as the gaint cuddled him to his chest.

Akashi contemplated and looked up to the sky ‘First We follow this woman’s instructions and then make a game plan to be prepared for whatever they will hit us with’ Upon hearing this a chorus of distaste for the suggestion appeared.

‘Hell no Akashi we are not following that pyscho’s order’

‘Akashicchi maybe that’s not such a good idea’

‘Akashi that wouldn’t be wise, we should go to the police with this’

Only Kuroko and Mursakibara remained quiet throughout this ordeal as Akashi held his hand out silencing everyone and looked at Kuroko his eyes roving over the small boys shivering frame.

‘What are you missing out Kuroko’ Akashi stared down the blue haired boy as Kuroko felt the stare turned and spoke in a soft voice ‘She said she is the one caused the pain to me and that she can do so much more’ Akashi hearing this nodded ‘As I thought we are dealing with super natural beings, more powerful then we even begin to imagine’

‘Supernatural… Akashi you nuts, supernatural beings don’t exist this must be a ransom and that woman was playing with Kuroko it has to be, I can’t believe no super natural shit’ Aomine snorted but Akashi turned around to stare at him blankly ‘But how would you explain Kuroko’s condition and what the woman said. If it was shock from what the woman said Kuroko would have fainted but from what Kuroko described, he sounded like someone was physically hurting him but there was no one here but us. It makes perfect sense to me as the woman didn’t even say it first, she made Kuroko guess and then she confirmed it, if you don’t believe me Daiki that’s okay but be careful and keep your guard up otherwise you could potentially die’

Stunned Aomine went quiet and turned to stare at Kuroko who stared back at him ‘I agree with Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun; we must tread lightly with this situation otherwise it could backfire on all of us and potentially endanger Kagami-kun’s life

‘So what do we do now Aka-chin’ the purple giant asked seriously his eyes hard and trained on the shorter boy who turned and started at his friend.

‘We start by making a game-plan then we follow her orders and go to Taiga’s at 6 and see what happens from there’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was intense!! Poor Kuroko is having it rough and the Gom dunno what to do either. 6 o'clock is the start mark and they must rescue Taiga in time otherwise... uh oh. This was quite a long chapter for me so I hope you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it and keep supporting this book by reading reading reading!!
> 
> Thanks guys!
> 
> P.S  
> These are the Japanese words I used and their translations 
> 
> ‘Moshi moshi’-Hello
> 
> ‘Shitsurei desu ga, dochira sama desu ka- Excuse me, but who's calling, please?
> 
> Arigato-Thank you
> 
> Teme- Bastard
> 
> Mou-jeez, damn, come one?
> 
> Wakarimasu ka?’ – Do you understand?
> 
> Wakarimasen- I don’t unnderstand
> 
> Hai-Yes
> 
> Bai bai- bye bye


	4. Game plan (Rewritten)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm really sorry that i haven't updated. I've had one of the worst week of my life and i lost my inspiration and will to write which is huge for me. I could barely lift myself up to look at the screen to start writing; I had no ideas at all and I feel like this chapter is not good but i wanted to give you guys something anyway. This story is very slow and the action wont start till next chapter, this chapter is in three pov's and shows whats happening before the actual battle and action starts.  
> I hope you enjoy x
> 
> P.s After some thought, I've changed some things around and made the chapter longer as i wasn't entirely happy before hand but now i am happy.  
> Again thanks for the support

Kagami Pov

 

Kagami opened his bleary eyes his head pounding like a drum and his mouth tasting like someone had crammed cotton wool in there. He slowly turned his head to the right as his eyes tried to adjust to the minimal light in the room, blinking his eyes once as his vision finally cleared and his eyes caught on his chest of draws. The beautiful brown was polished and shined as the little light that was in the room shone down on it. Kagami sighed and lifted his head away as his chest tightened as a distant memory took over of Kuroko coming over to his place one Sunday morning; Kagami forgetting he had housework he had to take care of causing him to take a rain check on their basketball game. Well of course Kuroko would stay and help and by the end they were both exhausted, panting with a thin sheet of sweat covering their body but Kagami remembered the feeling of looking down at Kuroko and smiling down at the pale light blue haired boy beside him. Regardless of what the two were doing if Kagami was with Kuroko it felt right… but now the blue haired boy had smashed any good memories and tainted it with his scorching mocking laugh and his reluctance to come to his aid.

 

_‘No I won’t think about that at all, I need to remember how I got home because I don’t remember anything at all. Okay just close your eyes and think properly Kagami’_ He closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened that led to the events of him ending back home in his bed. After a few minutes Kagami’s forehead scrunched up as beads of sweat fell down as his breathe sped up. Kagami suddenly lurched forward as a shooting pain shot across his forehead shooting pains down his spine, his whole body arching as pain spread throughout his whole system making him loose his breathe and grit his teeth to stop the scream threatening to erupt from his throat.

 

The dual coloured teenager suddenly blinked as the pain that was overriding his very senses disappeared as if it was never there. He blinked and then tried to get off the bed when he was suddenly pulled back by a sharp force his head smashing onto the softness of the pillow. Kagami’s head shot up and looked to the left to see his hand encased with a thick metal cuff that attached to the head post, his eyes then unbelieving what he was seeing shot to the right and saw his other hand in the same predicament as his left one. Kagami started to struggle pulling harder and harder at his restraints his anger starting to rise with every pull at the chains holding him down.

 

‘LET ME OUT, GET THESE FREAKING RESTRAINTS OFF ME NOW!’ Kagami kept struggling pulling at his restraints and bellowing out, his face going red and his anger still rising until Kagami heard a slam making his struggling go still. Kagami looked straight at his bedroom door as the door knob started to rattle, holding his breath and mentally preparing himself to be ready to face the person who had to done this. Kagami wanted a full explanation from this person and he wouldn’t stop until he got what he wanted.

 

The door suddenly swung open revealing the person and Kagami’s eyes widened as a gasp slithered out of his mouth, his mental preparation gone to waste as his heart skipped a beat at who was the entrance of the doorway

 

‘You?’

 

Akashi Pov

 

Akashi looked around at the gym watching the rest of his ex-teammates crowd around a paper full of ideas for a game plan which would allow them to save Kagami from the mysterious woman safely and deal with her efficiently.  Akashi’s eyes hone in on Kuroko’s face which was usually blank of any emotion which was now tight with frustration, his usual blank blue eyes alight with a fire to save Kagami.

 

Akashi sighed and walked towards the group which made way for him as he grabbed the paper out of Midorima’s hand and looked down at the suggestions written down on the paper, his ruby eyes scanning every single detail and trying to think of all the cons and pros of each idea.

 

‘Akashi-kun what do you think?’ The question was thrown at the ruby head boy, making the room hush and wait with baited breath for the answer. Akashi looked up from the scroll of paper and into Kuroko’s eyes that still continued to burn with a fire so deep and bright that it could burn your very soul.

 

‘Well the first one will not do as we are not dealing with normal human beings but supernatural ones so threatening them with the police will make no difference to the situation we are currently facing. It will only put our lives in danger and in the worst case possible end Kagami’s as he is still in their clutches. No this idea won’t do at all it will just end with us leaving this earth faster than we planned to and that is not we want to achieve right?’ Akashi asked the group as they shook their heads, each Generation of Miracle thinking of a different scene that promised death and despair making them all shiver.

 

Akashi went back to looking at the scroll as Aomine went to open his mouth but the smaller ruby head boy beat him to it ‘And no we cannot just bust in there and use our fists to solve everything Aomine. I know that’s your suggestion written down, it just screams of your recklessness which will not help us in our predicament at all’ Akashi slightly glared at Aomine who looked away sheepishly rubbing the back of this head while whistling. Akashi sighed and pushed away the list ‘By the suggestions I’ve already read and heard before they are just going to be similar and end with our lives in great peril. We must come up with a plan that will guarantee not only out safety but our family and friends as well’ Akashi stared at the group ‘We don’t know what would happen if something went wrong, they could not only go for our lives but for everyone we care about so we must be extremely careful’

 

Akashi started to pace back and forth his mind whirring fast trying to grasp one idea that could help them when suddenly his eyes slightly widened as an idea impossible, rash and just plain stupid arose in his head and a slight smirk appeared on his face which wasn’t noticed by anyone except for Kuroko and Midorima.

 

‘Akashi what idea have you come up with nanodayo’ Midorima’s condescending voice wafted through the air but underneath if you really listened carefully was the underlying tilt of suspicion mixed with a little fear.

 

Akashi whose back was turned to the group started to shake as laughter shook his small frame and he spun around making the group gasp as they took a good look at his face. Gone was the red ruby eyes but was now replaced with one original eye and the impressive yet terrifying Emperor eye shining proudly on his face. Their Akashi was gone and was now replaced with Captain Akashi and with realisation on their face they now understood where Akashi’s thought process had gone and taken a standstill.

 

‘ _Shit no he can’t be serious he’s not thinking that something that stupid will actually work, that’s crazy maybe hes joking… but Akashi rarely jokes so he is for real_?’

 

Aomine took a step forward towards Akashi ‘You want us to do nothing don’t you, don’t come up with a game plan or whatever and be at Kagami’s at 6 to go with the flow. Are you freaking serious or suicidal, you just said we can’t do anything stupid because our lives would be in trouble so isn’t this just signing our death warrant right now’

 

Akashi simply smiled and looked back at the colourful bunch of boys ‘It’s the element of surprise that we can use to our advantage’ At the look of confusion planted on the faces in front of him Akashi simply sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

‘Right I will show you then, Daiki and Atsushi stay while the rest of you go and sit down on the bench for this exercise’ Hearing these words Daiki automatically opened his mouth to question but one look from Taichou Akashi the tanned boys mouth snapped with a click and everyone moved into motion. Once the rest of the Gom were seated Akashi told the two boys standing to start fighting immediately. Shocked and confused both boys looked at Akashi like he was crazy but he simply lifted up his head and waved his hand as a motion to go on.

 

Atsushi shrugged and pushed Aomine with enough force to make him stumble and blink but his expression flipped as the action finally caught up with his mind.

‘Oi what was that for Mursakibara’

Another push came towards the tanned boy shoulders even harder than the first as a lazy drawl followed after it ‘Mine-chin is stupid and I don’t need stupid people’s germs on me’ Hearing this Aomine growled softly and scoffed.

‘What are you 10 years old’

‘At least I pass my exams and don’t fail them all the time, that’s just for stupid people’

‘I dare you to call me stupid one more time you freaking purple head glutton’

‘Oooh Mine-chin is using big words, you sure you don’t need a dictionary’

 

‘You really want to try me you damn titan, okay then bring it on’ With those words Aomine casually strolled to Murasakibara’s bag, lifted it up and began to shake it upside down as snacks galore fell out. With a snarky smile towards the purples head direction whose eyes widened at the navy haired boy’s actions he began to stamp all over them then proceeded to jump all over them laughing as chips and sweets turned to powder and some spilled on the gym floor.

 

Hearing his snacks get crushed right before his very eyes was the last straw for the purple giant who in a blink of eye was in front of Aomine and before the tanned boy could register he was being thrown in the air his body sailing cleanly before gravity pulled him down crashing into the wall; his breath being knocked out of him as his stomach making a direct hit on the hard surface. Everyone wore shocked faces as Murasakibara not caring that he thrown Aomine in the air kneeled before his fallen sweets, mourning and wailing to them even praying for them. Seeing this Aomine got mad as he started walking to the wailing giant, body tense and pulsing with red hot anger

 

‘Yo Muraskiabara’ Hearing his name he looked up to find a fist aiming and hitting him straight in the eye making all hell broke loose. The two began to seriously fight, then as blood and swear words flew around the whole gym. Seeing the fight escalate the remaining three jumped up from the bench trying to break up the fight as Akashi just smiled leaning against the wall watching the fiasco get bigger and bigger when he pushed himself off the wall and walked towards them. With no warning and as fast as lighting he kicked Muraskiabara in the stomach with so much strength making the giant fly in the opposite direction body hunched over himself. The ruby haired boy then spun and punched Aomine in the chest making the tanned boy gasp clutching his chest and falling with a thud on the floor effectively pulling them apart.

 

The whole gym went silent as they all stared at Akashi still confused but frightened as well ‘Do you see as a group we don’t cease arguing, regardless of who starts we somehow end up in a fight and we can use this to advantage. Although our enemy is not human they can be stunned by a group planning to rescues Kagami suddenly start arguing and fighting. Do you know what this does?’ Akashi asked as the rest of the group shake their heads ‘It leaves their guard down and leaves them more vulnerable and less concentrated for an attack like I demonstrated. As they will be more vulnerable their reflexed will slow down and we can use those this against them’

 

Akashi walked away from the stunned group and then turned around facing then colourful bunch.

 

‘Now you know the plan, let’s go through some rules and things to do and get ready for 6 o'clock ’

 

Third person pov

 

As the Generation of Miracles started preparing for the crazy plan, they did not notice that outside the sky was turning an unnatural color. The clouds were turning from their white fluffy clouds to a dark grey looking like it was about to start pouring down with rain but that’s not what made everyone stop and stare. The sky had turned from a bright blue to an inky black that covered the entire city drowning it in darkness, lightning struck the sky so frightening and loud that it shook the pavement underneath people’s feet.

 

A man stood in the sky surveying the activity his mischief had caused, he started to laugh and twirl in a circle as the lightning came down harder on the sky and the sky seemed even more ominous. Fuzen stopped twirling around in a circle as he got serious and kneeled on one knee and threw his hands up as he started the chant.

 

‘Elementum recolligo Huic commodo locus mihi vestri vox.

Elementum ego unda dico vos.

Permissum Pluit es est meus nos sic vadum is exsisto’.

 

Fuzen kept the chant up, his voice strong and smooth as the wind picked up and the clouds finally turned to black and erupted with rain. To any normal person seeing the rain they would have seen just clear blue rain but anyone with supernatural powers they say red blood dripping down on the residents of Tokyo; sinking through their clothes and into their skin making its way into their bloodstream and turning it black.

 

The boy finally stopped and watched his creation at work as a laugh bubbled up from his lips as the rain hit anyone it could find; claiming those bodies as theirs. Fuzen threw his hands up and started to twist his hands as a blue aura surrounded them then lighting his whole body up making him shine against the black sky.

The silver haired boy put his hands down to his side after the complicated dance they went through and suddenly snorted ‘Good luck young ones you’re going to need it’ Fuzen took one last look down and then turned his back disappearing at the same time.

 

Back at Kagami’s place, the red head boy could not breathe nor move as he stayed ahead in horror as his mind tried to catch up with what his eyes were seeing. ‘It can’t be her; this has to be a mirage, a dream or something, please I don’t want to believe that she is the one behind all of this’ Kagami thought to himself. As if hearing the boys pleading in his mind, the girl’s lips turned up into a snide smirk as she stepped into the room.

 

‘Now now Taiga, let’s not put wrinkles on that young forehead of yours, you don’t want wrinkles at this age I bet so stop thinking so hard about this whole situation and try to relax’

Nadeshiko stepped into the room even more as Kagami’s eyes widened at her words and she started to giggle at his strange expression of half shock and confusion of what was happening.

 

‘B-but how? Why would you betray me like this Nadeshiko answer me NOW!’ Kagami’s voice started of low and soft but as his anger rose so did his voice, his last word ending in an angry shout full of hurt and anger combined. Nadeshiko said nothing at first; just staring at Kagami still chained to the bed when she suddenly lifted her eyebrow and then smiled a full-blown smile.

 

‘Oh Taiga Taiga, all will be revealed when your little friends come here at 6, well if they can get here for 6 at least. There’s so many distractions out there I just don’t know what would happen to you if they don’t make it on time’ As those words hit the boy’s ears, his body stiffened as he tried to decipher what this woman he refused to believe was his best friend was saying as Nadeshiko’s gaze seared into his skin warming up from the heat of the gaze it was getting special treatment from.

 

‘What do you mean; hey hey don’t leave! DON’T LEAVE ME WITH NO ANSWERS NADESHIKO PLEASE!’ Hearing those words, the girl turned back and leaned on the door frame ‘Starting to believe what your eyes are telling you eh, Taiga’ Nadeshiko purred to the redhead and turned fully to him and smiled a wicked smile.

 

‘Alright my lil Taiga I will say this so open up your ears. Something big is going to happen and I need you to be strong as this is a test not only for you but for you friends as well. All will be explained when they arrive so hold on tight for me darling’ With those parting words Nadeshiko walked up to Taiga bending down kissing his forehead softly. Feeling the familiar comfort from the girl Kagami relaxed into the soft touch upon his skin as the girl straightened up and walked to the door closing and locking the door leaving a worried and slightly teary eyed redhead behind.

 

‘ _I want answers to everything no I need them now… Guys make it in time so I can finally understand what the hell is going on here'_ Was the last thought Kagami had before shutting his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, the incantation is an old rain spell that i found. Hope you enjoyed it and love you guys a lot. Thanks for the continuous support xx
> 
> P.s hope you enjoyed this new chapter better than the other one like i enjoyed writing this one as i took more time with it 
> 
> Love you guys! xx


	5. Star Player and Copy-Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYS!! ITS BEEN WAY TO LONG SINCE I HAVE UPDATED!!! Literally i am really sorry, I have been really busy re writing this story, writing stories on other websites, doing university, having family issues and so much so i finally separated this chapter which was way to long into 3 pov's. Next two chapters will also be pov's so beware this is a slow mo story but hold on for me as I will explain everything as this is long but hopefully funny book. Again thanks for the support and love, I properly wont be updating until September- October time as I'm going away this summer and then its straight to university again but i will see if i can finish editing before I go away or write on holiday when I'm free.
> 
> THANKS GUYS PLEASE COMMENT, VOTE AND KEEP SUPPORTING THIS STORY.

Third Party Pov

As the clock struck five, the 6 boys finally looked up from their hard-earned work with determined expressions plastered on their faces. Kuroko felt his heartbeat increase as adrenaline rushed through out his whole system making his skin thrum with electricity at the anticipation of saving Kagami.

‘We’re going to save you Kagami-kun I swear we will’ Kuroko’s thought was quiet in his head but that very thought lingered on everyone’s mind.

Akashi gathering himself stood up and clapped his hands calling all eyes to swivel onto his form and stay as Akashi commanded their attention with his intimidating presence.

‘Does everyone understand the plan?’ Heads nodded at his words making Kuroko smile at the protective gazes set in the Generation of Miracles faces.

‘It is now 5 o’clock, we must get going to Kagami’s home but before that I must remind you that this plan is to safely grab Kagami. We cannot be distracted by anything but our mission otherwise say goodbye to our worthless lives’

The Generation of Miracles not even flinching at Akashi’s harsh words stood still, faces composed and serious. They were as serious as him and wanted this continuing nightmare to finally end and move on finally.

‘Let’s go’ With those very words the colourful bunch of boys made their way to the gym doors, ready to fight. As the boys were about to open the door, there was a crack of lightning that shook the whole gym making the boys fall onto each other and on the floor. The lights flickered and blew out as the whole building shook with the force of the earthquake. Gym equipment moved and fell to the floor with a bang as the building continued to groan and shake.

‘What’s going on’ Midorima shouted to the others who were confused at him and held bewildered expressions on their faces.

‘It must be an earthquake; I can’t think of anything else that would make the ground shake so violently like that’

Akashi’s voice still calm even though the building creaked and groaned and rising screams could be heard outside floated in the gym. Hearing those words, a chorus of complaints arose from the others, each voice blending in and drowning the words making the speech jumbled but still understandable.

‘Are you fucking kidding me’

‘How are we going to save Kagamicchi now!’

‘That Baka just had to get kidnapped by those people and now look what’s happening. Oh Asa said Leo’s would run into trouble today, the idiot should have just accepted his lucky item instead of throwing it back in my face.’

‘I’m hungry…’

‘Kagami-kun…...

Akashi lifting one elegant eyebrow up at all the shouting and noise slowly raised his hand and left it suspended there as the squabbling continued. Kuroko seeing this quickly slammed his elbow into the closest person next to him which was Aomine making the dark-skinned teen stop squabbling as all the breath from his body left. Looking down at the baby blue haired boy with an intense fire taking over his eyes, Aomine opened his mouth to give Kuroko a good talking to.

‘Teme...’ Seeing his head in danger of being crushed; Kuroko lifted one pale hand up pointing it straight ahead of himself. Seeing this Aomine’s head swerved to where Kuroko was pointing instantly paling at the sight, Aomine clamped his mouth shut gulping down the insult that was threatening to leave his mouth.

‘Minna...’ Aomine’s voice was shaky and laced with fear making everyone except Akashi and Kuroko turn to Aomine with an eyebrow raised, about to comment when the tanned teenager copying the same action Kuroko used on him pointed in front of him and silently watched as everyone eyes go in the same direction faces pale as the whole room went silent

‘Now that you idiots have stopped talking, you would have noticed that the earthquake is over if that was even that but we could have seen that if you guys were not arguing. On top of that we are now 10 mins into the time we are supposed to save Taiga so may we leave this gym?’

Hearing this the rest of the boys except Kuroko all shot up and scrambled to open the door only to see one of the worst sights a human should see. Destruction was everywhere they looked nowhere was entirely safe. Cars were flipped over and on fire as the orange flames shone brightly against the dark sky; buildings were split in half as the black sky above them loomed darkly. The boy’s eyes widened at the images that flashed before them as people around them screamed and cried calling for their loved ones, running around with no purpose and terrified for their lives.

Some people were lying dead on the floor as people cried over them, despair was thick clinging onto anything it could touch and find. It was such a horrific site to witness and the Generation of Miracles couldn’t tear their eyes away from the disturbing scenes.

 

* * *

 

_**Aomine’s Pov** _

‘What on earth is happening’ Midorima’s voice floated softly around the chaos as Aomine’s eyes wandered around the whole street. Dark blue eyes that would usually be bored looking and unbothered were uncharacteristically wide as he started at the scene in front of him.

Looking around his eyes zeroed in on a young woman about the same age as the group of guys wandering around dirty and bloody her green hoodie dirty and dishevelled. Her pink hair was in disarray sticking up in all different kinds of directions, even from a distance Aomine could see the young girl’s knees trembled as she walked around looking for shelter or help of any kind.

‘Poor girl looks almost like Satsuki but she should be with her family where she is safe at least from all of this but the resemblance is to unreal on top of her wearing that green hoodie which Satsuki loves. Yosh! I will just call out her name and see if she responds to that’ Aomine thought to himself.

‘SATSUKI IS THAT YOU!’

At the name the woman’s head shot up as gentle pink eyes eyes filled with tears making the young girls vision swim as the voice called out her name, recognising the voice Satsuki swallowed a sob as she turned on her heel. The young girl started to run so fast she blurred with the mess of everything all around her as she flung herself at the dark blue haired teenager. Aomine not expecting this, fell backwards from the force of the girl on his chest and as he looked down Satsuki started to release heart wrenching sobs as her body shook so much Aomine felt his body move with the movement.

‘Dai-chan! I’m so glad to see you I was so terrified when the earthquake hit the streets, I thought I wasn’t going to survive this’ Momoi’s voice was slightly muffled as her face was pressed against Aomine’s shirt.

‘Why were you even outside Satsuki, I thought you were staying in to help your mum with cooking for the big family get together your family was having’

‘Mum messed up the food again so she sent me outside to grab more ingredients when the earthquake hit’ Was all Satsuki mumbled voice muffled as her head was still pressed against Aomine’s shirt.

Hearing this Aomine’s muscly form started to shake as a loud laugh escaped his vocal chords ‘Auntie still messing up food as usual, I guess you really did inherit her awful cooking skills and what a shame that is’ Hearing this Momoi’s cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk making Aomine smile at the childish expression on her face.

‘Shut up Dai-chan, mou I’m not as terrible as her’ Aomine looked at her with a bored face, no trace of interest or expression on his face ‘You nearly murdered Testu not once but twice all in the same hour’

Momoi just swatted Aomine as he laughed his hearty chuckle; sniffing and looking around at the destruction Momoi looke up at her childhood friend

‘But seriously Dai-chan what are we going to do now’

Aomine looked around as Japan shattered around him and his pink-haired friend, the smell of fear was strong in the air as the panic rose with every passing moment that Momoi embraced him in a tight grip

‘Satsuki we have to find shelter, the others are with me as well they can help u-‘Aomine cut himself off as he shrugged himself out of Momoi’s tight grip as he swerved his head left and right looking for his ex-teammates that were nowhere to be found. Which was more than weird as they were just beside him.

For goodness sake where they trying to play a practical joke on him or something, when they were supposed to be helping Kagami who gotten his stupid ass kidnapped and here they are joking about.

‘I bet Kagami is in on it too and it’s all some plan to make me apologise to his dumb ass for the argument we had. I wonder how they got all these actors and the background just right to make it look and feel like an earthquake has hit Japan. Ah well Akashi is a billionaire and no one refuses him for anything and well Kise knows a lot of famous people from modelling so he could grab a lot of extra’s to act the part of scared civilians.

Those guys really fooled me with their acting in the gym abs outside. I know Akashi and Kise would be great at acting but the rest ptff they could never pull it off but they did. What an actual surprise’ Aomine nodded his head believing his thought as he rambled on in his head

‘Oi Satsuki you can tell the others to come out again and stop playing this stupid prank, it’s not funny anymore and I want food especially Kagami’s Teriyaki burgers’

Hearing no reply from his pink haired friend, Aomine with a frown marred on his face was beginning to get annoyed with the bastards.

‘Oi everyone, seriously what the fuck is going on here, seriously let’s just go back to Kagami’s so I can eat some damn burge-‘Aomine was cut off by a hot searing pain that burst from behind his eyes making his body lunge forward as a groan left his lips. The pain so intense made the blue haired boy beg his body to pass out and give him sweet relief from the pain assaulting his eyes.

With one last groan Aomine fell on his knees, if not for his fast reflexes his knees would have suffered some scrapes. So, focused on ridding himself of the pain; Aomine did not realise that the pain he had been feeling had suddenly vanished. Straightening his body from his previous kneeling position Aomine’s jaw dropped as he looked at the scene before him.

Instead of seeing the destruction that coiled around him like a python Aomine stared at a basketball court. To be exact Aomine stared at the court where he met his child hood friend Momoi Satuski and from then on, those two were joined at the hip. That was also when he gained that atrocious nickname Momoi wouldn’t stop calling him since they were young.

Looking up, the blazing sun beat down heavily on Aomine making sweat drip down the side of his face. For the life of him the blue haired boy couldn’t work out what on earth was going on anymore. He could still hear the piercing screams of the many civilians’ in ears that had pierced his head and made his chest tighten.

Pondering certain things Aomine was about to open his mouth once again to call out to his friends to stop messing about when he noticed how his body felt quite light yet his left arm held some weight to it. He looked down to see a basketball perched right under his left arm, the roughness of the ball comforting for Aomine. He was dressed in black basketball shorts and a sleeveless grey top topped with his usual black Nike Zoom trainers.

Now Aomine was just flabbergasted as he wasn’t wearing his basketball gear before the earthquake hit the area. He distinctly remembers shoving all his gear into a sports bag which he left in the gym so how was he wearing it now and in a completely different place.

Turning around 90° he spotted the pink haired girl who was sitting on the bench under an umbrella to keep out the sun rays. Aomine watched as the young girl scribbled on a clipboard not paying an attention to her surroundings too lost in her own thoughts, well until Aomine ruined it of course.

‘Oi Satuski what’s going on here, why the fuck are we here?’ The pink haired girl was so focused on her work that she was startled by the loud shout of her name. Taking a few seconds to recollect her thoughts she titled her head at her childhood friend.

‘What are you on about Dai-chan? I have been telling you about this for weeks. We are here to practice which you finally agreed to as I want to monitor your progress. I also brought a friend down from America to help you out which got you all excited and I quote’ Momoi set down her board as she lifted her hands to copy Aomine’s usual body movements

‘Haah he lives in America the mother land of basketball and this summer he’s moving to Japan to study here? Huh? You said he’s a strong basketball player... You never say that. The bastard must be strong, I want to meet him right away Satsuki ‘While saying this Momoi ran her hand through her hair, eyes were low and bored looking and body posture all slouched and care-free.

Aomine already in one of his signature moves ‘formless shot’ stopped at 4 simple words in Momoi’s sentence making the ball circle around the rim, until finally dropping into the net but Aomine didn’t even care his shot didn’t make its target straight away.

‘Friend down from America, it can’t be can it?’

Turning around, Aomine caught Momoi still imitating him and scowled at the pink haired girl but the boy couldn’t muster any care now as all his thoughts swirled around the red-haired.

‘What’s his name Satsuki’

Stopping her imitation, Momoi looked up at her friend and titled her head. Seeing the boy get impatient she opened her mouth. The name rang out clearly around the two as Aomine took a step back a bad feeling spreading through his whole body chilling him to the bone.

‘Kagami Taiga’

‘Kagami’

‘Taiga’

‘It can’t be’

‘I’m fucking dreaming this’

As Aomine had a mental battle with himself, he barely heard Momoi calling out to him until a heavy weight settled against his shoulders. Taken away from his thoughts Aomine looked up to see fiery red eyes staring deeply into his own dark blue eyes. Feeling his heart stutter his eyes scanned the person next to him from head to toe, eyes roaming over weird forked eyebrows, sun kissed skin that blended nicely with duel toned hair and red ruby eyes. Muscles adorned his arms and legs and Aomine knew from experience the six pack the older one sported. Soft pink lips were pulled up in a slight smirk making Aomine’s heart beat faster.

‘Dai-chan, Dai-chan, Dai-chan’

Hearing his name, Aomine snapped back to reality as he slightly shoved Kagami away from him making the red head wobble before regaining his balance.

‘Dai-chan this is Kagami Taiga, he’s a returnee from America and a friend I met when I went over there with my family that one summer remember?’

‘Yo Aomine right?’ Kagami smiled while scratching the back of his head a sign showing he was nervous. Aomine couldn’t believe what he was experiencing at this very moment of time as he stared at Kagami with a blank face that could even rival Kuroko’s.

‘Satsuki what is this bullshit, just get everyone fucking together and let’s go home. I don’t even want to go Taiga’s anymore for burgers, he’s pissed me off too much with his I don’t know your attitude’ Aomine ranted and raved while both teenagers looked at each other confused at what the blue haired teen was talking about.

‘Dai-chan are you feeling alright, I can- ‘Satsuki was cut off my Aomine glaring at her so harshly she clamped her lips together.

‘Stop with this shit Satsuki and tell me what the fuck is going on. Why are we here and not at the scene of the earthquake? Where has everyone else gone and what is Kagami playing at pretending this is the first time we met’ Aomine voice was calm and cool but so icy it could cut through glass.

Satsuki could only open and close her mouth like a fish, she was speechless at Aomine’s many questions and the tone of voice he had used on her. About to open his mouth once again to question his pink-haired friend, a heavy hand rested on his shoulders making his muscles tense.

Automatically spinning around mouth opening to release some curse words on the red haired he felt his body freeze completely. Ruby eyes drilled into his own so deeply that it seemed like he could see right to Aomine soul making his breath hitch and his heart stutter. Frozen Aomine didn’t know what to do when Kagami let out a blinding smile making Aomine’s mind short circuit and go all jumbly.

‘Aomine lets just play ball okay?’

Blinking Aomine pushed back snarling at Kagami who raised one eyebrow at the tanned boy’s behaviour towards him.

‘Stop this shit Kagami and let me go home right now. I’m sick and tired of this games you and everyone else is playing so would you kindly fuck of- ‘Aomine’s rant was cut off by Kagami lunging forward, grabbing his face and kissing him straight on the mouth making the boy being kissed gasp at the action. Taking this action to his advantage Kagami deepened the kiss, tongue crashing with the other’s. Aomine who was being kissed within an inch of his life could only stay stock still as the other played with his mouth. Seeing no response to his seduction Kagami sucked on Aomine’s tongue finally breaking him out his mobile state with a low groan. As Aomine became more responsive to Kagami’s desire unknowingly swallowed something the red haired had transmitted to him.

As they kept kissing, Aomine’s brain began to short-circuit and all thoughts that didn’t involve the red-haired boy was blocked and all that remained was Kagami. How he tasted, how he felt pressed up against Aomine, how soft his hair was under the tanned boy’s skin, how the smell of Kagami made him even more dizzy as they continued to make out.

Slowing down the red-haired was the first to pull away from the kiss a trail of saliva connecting the two trailing after him until it collapsed. Aomine could barely control his desire to pounce on Kagami who looked like a right mess with his hair tousled from Aomine’s fingers threading through them and his lips red and puffy from the bruising kiss that left the bluenette breathless.

Seeing how affected Aomine was Kagami’s lips lifted into a sexy smirk that made Aomine shiver as dirty images of Kagami in various positions crowded his head putting a strain on controlling his desire.

‘Now Aomine are you going to play nice with me or do you need some more convincing on my part’ At this Kagami bit his bottom lip making the blue haired eyes follow the movement dazed but he was quickly snapped out of it as the shorter male reached up to navy strands pulling them hard so Aomine dropped to his height making them eye to eye. As Aomine stared into those ruby eyes they flashed a glimmering silver entrancing Aomine even more then fading back to its normal blood red colour and Aomine knew he was head over heels for the guy staring back at him with a smirk that could rival any models

‘Now you are going to play ball with me and I don’t want to hear any complaints understand?’

Nodding his head, the blue haired boy was still in a daze from everything the red haired at thrown at him. Swaying slightly from left to right the only thing Aomine could focus on was Kagami’s words that kept circling his brain. But that was exactly what the two needed as Kagami and Momoi threw each other identical smirks filled with callousness as their figures slightly distorted showing their true selves before returning to normal.

Taking Aomine’s hand he moved him to the middle of the court ready to play the game as he got into position and as the game progressed Aomine sunk deeper into this haze that both Kagami and Momoi has created for him. Import aspects and thoughts Aomine had in his mind was being over taken by the feel of the rough basketball in his hand, the rush of the wind as he zoomed past his opponent, the feeling of Kagami surrounding his entire body. As Aomine did a formless shot Momoi cheered for him making his mind clear completely. The only thing Aomine could think about was basketball and Kagami made his body feel alive.

‘The star ace has fallen first, right into a fantasy world he so desperately craves for but surprisingly he wasn’t that easy to convince. I had to use some extra measures to really make him believe. Thank you Kagami Taiga for your help’ A shadow sitting by Momoi laughed watching the game and finally smirking as Aomine eyes went blank as he was lost in his dream world.

‘Got you Aomine Daiki’

* * *

  
_**Kise Pov**_

Kise was the first one out of the whole group to notice the change in Aomine’s behaviour. Even though his personality resembled a golden retriever and a small child mixed together he was disturbingly perceptive. As the others tried to make sense of the disaster that had befallen them by asking survivors walking past, Kise’s eyes were solely trained on Aomine. The navy haired boy’s blue eyes were unfocused as he muttered strange things including Kagami and Momoi’s name with destruction and death entangled in the speech. Aomine swayed from left to right, teetering back and forth on the soles of his feet.

‘Minna…Aominecchi is acting really weird right now…’

Kise’s voice trailed off as his golden eyes were fixed on his friend who seemed to be in a deep trance, grabbing onto air and smiling that bright smile when he was happy but now that smile was being directed to the destruction in front of them. Shaking his head, Kise ripped his eyes of his friend turning around to try the others once again.

‘Minna’

Kise raised his voice louder than before, finally catching the rest of the groups attention as they looked at him with interest and curiosity from being called out. Not even speaking the blonde-haired boy just turned to Aomine’s direction and pointed behind him. As various expressions crossed their faces Kise turned back around as the rest of them went and crowded around the dazed brown-skinned boy trying to snap him out of his daydream. Sighing at the scene in front of him the blonde-haired male was just about to help out as well when a young man with spiky black hair caught his eye.

He watched as the young man trying to help a small girl who was bawling for her mother look desperately around the destruction for some sort of help. Even though Kise could clearly see that the young man was flustered and freaked out over the crying he still tried to comfort the young girl by rubbing her back and wiping her tears. All of a sudden, a woman with black hair and shredded clothes came barrelling towards the two, scooping the little girl from the floor and holding her tight against her chest as tears of relief began to slide down her cheeks. Rocking back and forth on her heels arms shaking as she cuddled her child to her. After thanking the young man, the woman and child went on their way through the stubble as the young man stared at their retreating backs.

Standing up the man wobbled, catching his balance just in time before he fell flat on his face and stood up straight as if he had never stumbled.

‘He reminds me of Senpai a bit too much the awkwardness dealing with kids, the flushing when he meets the female population and of course denying that he even stumbled even to himself’ Kise thought as he giggled to himself.

As if the spiky haired male heard Kise’s thoughts, he’s head snapped up and as ice blues eyes bored into golden irises they widened twice their size. Shocked Kise chocked on his laughter at the realisation that standing just a mile away was Kassmastsu-san.

‘SENPAI!!’

Hearing that title come from the infamous voice that haunted his very nightmares the black-haired boy’s body froze as a chill overtook his body. Contemplating running away from the menace of a kouhai or just walking to the golden sunshine, the boy’s body relaxed as he sighed shaking his head. He chose the latter as he trudged to Kise whose face split into a wide grin as he saw the older boy walking towards him but that soon faded when his eyes scanned the boy’s body taking in his whole appearance. Worry lines appeared on his forehead as he rushed forward to his Senpai

 

‘Senpai are you okay?’,

'What are you doing here'?

'Does anywhere hurt'?

'Should I get you something'?

'I need a doctor now someone come help me'!

'Don’t worry Senpai an ambulance will be here to take you away from here; I promise you will be fine-owww’

Yukio fed up of his Kouhai’s non-stop chattering, lifted his leg and used his notorious kick making Kise fly away from him giving him some relief from the bouncing blonde haired idiot.

‘Kise please for the love of god shut up’ Blinking the blonde hair boy heeded his upperclassman’s words and trudged back to Yukio quietly. Seeing the boy acting so out of character Yukio gently patted his underclassman’s head in a comforting gesture

‘I’m fine Kise so stop worrying about me, I can practically hear the gears in your head working way to hard and we don’t want that tiny-pea brain of yours exploding on us’

Gently bopping the blond’s head, Yukio slightly smiled as Kise automatically start to whine and complain in his typical fashion. Suddenly Yukio pitched forward, collapsing right in front of Kise as time slowed down. Eyes wide as he watched his unconscious Senpai pitch forward Kise raced forward to try and catch him before he hit the ground. Feeling his fingers grab Kasamatsu clothes, Kise pulled hard as the older male’s body collided with his. In a frozen frame lay the two teens as the background became distorted and started to change. A bright light hit Kise’s eyes making him hiss from the intrusion as his eyes automatically shut close. Kise’s body felt light as his eyes finally opened only to see darkness surrounding his entire field of vision.

Feeling around Kise couldn’t feel the weight of the his Senpai in his arms anymore nor could he even sense anyone else except for him. Panicking Kise swivelled his head from side to side calling out for not only to his Senpai but his friends as well.

‘Senpai!

'Senpai where are you'?

‘What’s happening guys’

‘Kurokocchi where are you'?

‘Minna!’

‘SENPAI'!

So, freaked out Kise didn’t even register the hands on his shoulders lightly shaking him and finally his eyes were blast with such bright colours he screamed as his eyes started to burn. A sod voice rang in his ears but he paid no mind as he tried to stop his eyes from burning. Slowly the pain receded as he blinked and looked up to see his captain staring at him, face stern but worry lines gave away his concern over his kouhai.

‘Kise are you okay?’ Hearing this Kise looked around to see himself in Kaijo’s gym as the whole basketball team watched him, worry and concern painted on their sweaty faces. Head spinning Kise tried to relax his body as his mind whirled around in his head trying to figure out what his eyes were seeing. Suddenly everything that had occurred in the last hours flashed by him as his eyes widened and he lurched to his feet startling Kasamatsu ever so slightly.

‘Senpai we need to get you to a doctor fast, you were bleeding because of the destruction! You fainted in my arms and then everything went black. What happened?’

‘Senpai when did we even get back to the gym. We were far away from here as we met up outside Seirin’

‘Where is everyone else Kasamatsu-san we need to go, and rescue them from outside as its dangerous.

‘SENPAI!’

Bewildered at Kise’s maniac behaviour and flurry of questions Kasamatsu could only just stare at the blonde as if he had grown horns on top of his head. Growing tired Yukio huffed and karate chopped the boy’s head which resulted in a flurry of complaints from the younger boy.

‘Senpai…’ Kise trailed off as he looked around at the worried looks his teammates were giving him. ‘B-but there’s something wrong here... I ‘Cutting him off Yukio grasped his shoulders and shook the blonde-haired boy hard making his head bobble back and forth like a toy’

‘Stop with the inane babbling about some sort of destruction Kise and focus winning the winter cup this year. So, clear your mind of any troublesome thoughts and start playing like you mean it and then we can listen to your babbling later’

Kise looked up at all his teammates smiling at him and showing encouraging hang gestures as a warm feeling filled his entire body. Beaming back the room lit from his infectious smile as he ran to join in with the basketball game yet his mind kept going back to the earthquake. His sharp eyes picked up on certain aspects of his background, the shifting planes of the basketball court that if you blinked you would miss but Kise could see the earthquake behind this illusion but to figure this out he would have to play along.

As Kise played with the team in their normal routine, the front door off the gum flew open letting the bright sunlight into the gym. Standing at the door was a tall man with dual toned hair and sun kissed skin. Red eyes that burned like the pits of hell shined back at the team as a slight smirk was painted on his pink soft lips.

‘Kagamicchi...’ Kise was about to faint at this very moment of time. Standing in front of him was the person who was supposed to be kidnapped and beaten down but this person was radiating light and competiveness. Hearing his name Kagami turned as his eyes laid themselves on Kise’s still form, basketballs still in hand and his smirk widened as he crossed his arms leaning against the gym door.

‘Yo Kise, I see your practising hard for the Winter Cup but remember you are going against the current Champion team so be careful and don’t underestimate us’

Hearing his low gravelly voice Kise snapped out of his day dream as the ball dropped from his hand as he rushed to Kagami. Grabbing his hand, he ran out the gym pulling him along not even looking back as outraged words flew from his captain’s mouth. Rounding the corner, he stopped and spun around arms crossed facing Kagami with a stern face. Seeing this Kagami lifted one with forked eyebrow face blank.

‘Tell me right now what is going on Kagami and don’t even play dumb with me because it won’t work’ Dropping the suffix on Kagami’s name, Kise was serious and wanted to get to the bottom of the situation.

Eyebrow still raised, Kagami just shook his head as a chuckle tore from his throat. Walking towards Kise whose eyes widened as he watched the other boy advance on him was nerve-racking. Normally he wouldn’t be so worried but right now Kagami looked like a tiger stalking his prey and well Kise was that prey.

‘Kagami I- ‘Kise was cut off as Kagami boxed him in making the words die on his lips as he stared at the taller man. A devilish smirk adorned Kagami’s face as he leaned closer to Kise who was still backed up against the wall. Inhaling Kise knew he had made a huge mistake as the scent of Kagami over took his senses and made his body shiver with lust. Lost in own his thoughts Kise failed to notice Kagami’s tongue trailing up his neck as his mouth latched onto his pierced ear giving it a long suck.

Mind jumbled Kise couldn’t control the moan that escaped his mouth at the action the other boy had bestowed on him. Horrified Kise’s heart started to beat faster as beads of sweat formed on his hairline threatening to slide down his face. Seeing the smaller man’s reaction, Kagami smirked as he let go of the older boy’s ear slowly.

‘Why you acting so shy, you’re the one who had been sending me flirty winks and smouldering glances when no one is looking this whole month. Hell, you even called me out here so what are you playing at Ryouta’ Hearing Kagami call him by his first name was a shock for one but to hear it so husky and seductive made Kise bite his lip hard to control any other sounds that were threatening to come out.

‘Kagami I don’t know what’s going on, I never did any of that stuf- Kagami cut him off by pressing his lips to his smooth neck, plastering soft kisses that made the blonde boy go weak against the wall. Lifting his head Kagami stared at Kise, eyes flashing silver and Kise could only whimper as he was sucked in by the heated gaze Kagami gave him.

‘Now listen to me Kise, you’re gonna go back inside there and you will smile at your teammates ready to practice hard as I watch you from the benches. After you are done, you will come round to my place as I will cook your dinner and afterwards when we are done we can talk about everything?’

Nodding his head was all Kise could do as he tried to recollect his thoughts but was failing quite miserably.

‘This can’t be Kagami, acting like this to me or anyone in fact. There must be some sort of explanation to everything I- ‘Cut off from his thoughts by Kagami who cupped the dazed blonde’s cheek as he smiled brilliantly and if Kise was thinking of something important it was forgotten as he stared at Kagami’s smile.

‘He looks like an angel’ Was the first thought Kise had as he sighed dreamily not noticing the evil smirk Kagami had on his face as his eyes turned black.

‘Let’s go inside Ryouta’

Shivering Kise nodded as his head slowly emptied as he was led back to the gym. Greeting his teammates, he turned to Kagami who gave him a wink making him blush as he joined in. As he played with the team, loose clothing flying around sweat building up on his skin. He pushed himself harder as he watched Kagami from the side of his eye smile and cheer for him. Distinctly remembering a bunch of bright colours calling his name he succumbed to the illusion.

A shadow appeared next to Kagami laughing as the red-haired boy turned to look at him eyes flickering between black and red.

‘Star ace is down and now the copycat all because of one red haired teenage boy named Kagami Taiga. Quite pitiful if you think about it’

Laughing he watched the game continue on ‘Kise Ryouta a person who shows no interest in people he does not respect, a calculating mind and looks to boot which he uses to his advantage outwitted by one teenage boy. The miracles were harder to fool than I thought but they are still human and can easily be outwitted by forces outside of their understanding no matter how smart they are’

‘Thank you for coming to my collection Kise Ryouta’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well its two done and 4 more to go, I really love this book and I'm itching to get into the action but I cant because i have to set the story and explain before I can go wild and have fun with all of the characters.
> 
> Thanks for supporting xx


End file.
